Love Quest
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Its breeding season for Ruby and she goes to the Mysterious Beyond to find a mate.


Love Quest

Being the only oviraptor in the Great Valley Ruby was feeling lonely. Having been separated from her family by Red Claw, Ruby wanted her family to come to the Great Valley.

Ruby started to have intimate feelings, she knew breeding season was coming.

Ruby went to find Chomper and told him "I'm going to find my family and bring them back to the Great Valley."

With that announcement they were off to the Mysterious Beyond.

Chomper noticed the intoxicating aroma coming from Ruby and wondered _"Why is that strong smell coming from Ruby?"_

Chomper and Ruby entered a canyon with steep rock walls on both sides and Ruby saw what looked like a brown rock with a darker brown spot above it. Thinking what she saw was just a rock in the canyon she bumped into it and she fell on top of this strange rock.

To Ruby's surprise it spoke "Looks like you bumped into me, my name is Swift." Embarrassed, Ruby got to her feet and responded "You looked like a rock."

Ruby looked at the male oviraptor standing in front of her. Swift was light brown with red eyes. Swift knew why Ruby was here, the oviraptor breeding season.

Ruby lay on the canyon floor as Swift put his finger into Ruby's hole to prepare her for mating.

Ruby moaned as she was getting used to the stimulation. Swift mounted Ruby and they mated. Chomper watched and he now knew why the intoxicating aroma was coming from Ruby she was ready to have babies.

Ruby and Chomper continued walking until they reached a river and Chomper saw a purple female spinosaurus. Chomper saw the spinosaurus sail blush red with blood and Chomper knew this as a signal that she was interested in him.

The spinosaurus was fishing and Chomper joined her. Chomper said "Your sail is beautiful." Lima responded "Thanks." They looked into each others eyes before they kissed.

Lima joined the journey to bring Ruby's parents to the Great Valley. When Chomper and Lima kissed Lima noticed Chomper was aroused.

After a few hours Ruby, Swift, Chomper and Lima reached Hanging Rock where Ruby's family was waiting. Ruby's parents, Lisa and Ben noticed Ruby's aroma changed and they knew Ruby mated with Swift and she was expecting. Ruby was happy to see her twin brothers Stan and Rodger.

Ruby went behind a boulder and vomited. Everyone now knew Ruby was pregnant.

Everyone returned to the Great Valley and Ruby announced that she mated with Swift and that she was pregnant.

Littlefoot and Ali were excited that Ruby would be a mother. Ruby played with the kids Opal, Alicia, Zac and Lilly.

Ruby's family was surprised that Littlefoot and Ali had kids. Ruby was the oldest and they assumed she would be the first to have kids. What they didn't know is that sauropods grew very fast, Littlefoot was the height of Ruby.

After a few days Ruby felt her stomach and felt a large bump. Ruby felt around her stomach and felt four hard bumps meaning she would lay four eggs.

Over the next few days Ruby was preparing to lay the eggs. Ruby found a spot in the cave she, Chomper and Lima shared. Swift and Ruby were waiting for Ruby to lay the eggs when she felt a sharp pain meaning Ruby started the process of laying the eggs. With each push Ruby laid another egg and after she laid all the eggs they admired the four eggs.

Ruby curled into a ball insulating the eggs. Swift kissed Ruby and let her rest after laying the eggs. Lisa and Ben were excited to be grandparents. Ruby said "Now the hard part is over." Ruby looked at her stomach and she saw is was all stretched out from carrying the eggs.

Ruby looked at Lisa and said "To see how I would look like after laying eggs all I have to do is look at how laying eggs changed your body." Ruby looked at her stomach and she saw it was bigger than it was before she got pregnant.

Ruby smiled and nuzzled the eggs awaiting the hatching. Lisa and Ben gathered around the nest and said "Ruby, you and Swift are going to be wonderful parents." Swift entered the cave and kissed Ruby. Swift said "I was surprised how fast the eggs were laid. I thought it would take longer."

Suddenly, the eggs started to move. Ruby quickly got off the nest as the eggs cracked in half. Ruby and Swift smiled at the two boys and two girls. Ruby and Swift licked their babies.

Ruby named the girls Pearl and Aura, then named the boys Swifty and Phil.


End file.
